


It’s Just a Little Line

by ladydragon76



Series: Reminder [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: soundwave, character: trailbreaker, genre: fluff - Freeform, genre: general, series: reminder, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> He really shouldn’t be this worried about Decepticons.  Follows Reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Just a Little Line

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** nkfloofiepoof tossed me this prompt last time I asked, and I’m finally getting to it! Prompt = G1 - Trailbreaker/Soundwave - a sequel/just more to that first fluff you did about family? ♥

**Title:** It’s Just a Little Line  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** Reminder  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Trailbreaker, Soundwave  
 **Summary:** He really shouldn’t be this worried about Decepticons. Follows Reminder.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** nkfloofiepoof tossed me this prompt last time I asked, and I’m finally getting to it! Prompt = G1 - Trailbreaker/Soundwave - a sequel/just more to that first fluff you did about family? ♥

 

**It’s Just a Little Line**

 

Trailbreaker knew he shouldn’t be doing this. This was crossing a line. It was a subtle, thin, little, tiny line, but one he really shouldn’t be crossing. He should absolutely _not_ be driving out to _the spot_. They wouldn’t be there anyway. Pits, the battle’d only been over half a day. The Decepticons would barely be limped back to their base, repairs not even begun.

He _really_ shouldn’t be this worried. He was an Autobot.

Wait.

Trailbreaker transformed, and walked off the road and into the trees.

Now since he was an Autobot, he reasoned, then concern, empathy, all those were traits to be encouraged. Cultivated really. He _should_ -

Oh who was he trying to fool? Hoping Decepticons weren’t injured while at _war_ would get him a fair amount of attitude from the others. Actually coming out here to see them and check up on them would have even Prime lecturing him.

He’d be all Prime-like and Optimus-y and understanding, but there would be a lecture.

Red Alert would have kittens.

Trailbreaker stepped quietly into the empty glen, and sighed. Of course they weren’t here. He’d known that.

He sat down with his back against Soundwave’s tree, and sighed again. He should go back. It was pointless to stay, and someone would notice he wasn’t at the base, and then there would be questions.

Soundwave wasn’t coming. His creations wouldn’t be playing in this meadow this evening.

He was being really stupid just sitting here, waiting for something he knew damn well wasn’t going to occur.

Trailbreaker kept sitting there though, waiting.

~ | ~

Trailbreaker woke feeling cool and damp. It was early. No birds were singing yet, the sun was barely coming up. He shifted, surprised he’d fallen into recharge, and even more surprised he didn’t have a backlog of frantic messages from comm calls. Of course, he wasn’t exactly critical personnel, was he?

Trailbreaker cycled his vents, and stretched, twisting to the side to climb to his feet. The sight of navy blue metal, darker in the half light of dawn, froze him. He looked up, optics wide behind his visor. “Soundwave!”

“Affirmative.”

Trailbreaker scrambled to his feet. Strange truce or not, this was still Soundwave. “Uh… I… Um…”

Soundwave’s helm tipped a little bit to the right, just the slightest bit, but Trailbreaker thought that that, in combination with the barely brighter flicker of light across his visor, might be amusement. He wasn’t holding himself like he was ready for a fight. “Younglings’ health; satisfactory. Injuries; minor.”

“Oh… That’s good. I mean-“ Trailbreaker stopped himself, and cycled his vents to calm himself. Primus. “That’s good.”

“Affirmative.”

They stood staring for a few moments, neither speaking.

“So…” Trailbreaker nodded once, rather sharply. “Ok. Good. I’ll just, uh, leave you to it. I’m sure they’re anxious to play.” He eased back. One step. Two. Three. Nearly to the tree line where he could slip away.

“Negative.”

Trailbreaker stopped.

“Presence acceptable.” Soundwave then sat at the base of ‘his’ tree, and relaxed, wrists draped over his up-raised knees.

Trailbreaker shifted from foot to foot in indecision, then picked a tree just a few arms’ lengths away from Soundwave and sat too. “Pretty morning.”

Soundwave was silent, so Trailbreaker didn’t speak anymore either.

The sun rose, the sky turning a brilliant shade of pink, then orange, quickly shading to a bright blue. Golden-green light lit the meadow, and Trailbreaker found himself really relaxing. Tension melting off of him even as the dew rose in a mist. He stretched his legs out, and listened to the birds trill all round them. It was very peaceful.

Peace never seemed to last long enough, however, and before long, Soundwave quietly stood. Trailbreaker looked up, thinking he was going to let the younglings out to play, but Soundwave merely nodded once, then launched skyward.

Trailbreaker watched as long as he could, then sat just enjoying the morning a little longer.

//Ironhide ta Trailbreaker.//

//Trailbreaker here. What’s up, Hide?//

//Lookin’ for ya. Need your report from the battle. Where ya at?//

Trailbreaker smiled, standing to walk back to the road. //Enjoying a beautiful morning. I sort of wandered off the beaten path, but I can be back there in about an hour.//

//Works for me. See ya then. Ironhide out.//

Trailbreaker took one more look around and decided he wasn’t going to think on any of it. It was more pleasant, and far less confusing, to just accept that Soundwave had come and enjoyed _his_ company for the sake of it alone.

Why and just what it meant in the long run was going to have to wait.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
